mutantanimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 - The Beginning! Transcript
(Music theme of Mutant Animals begins playing) Mutant Frog: One thousand years ago, We were very small and very cute inside a pet store at Washington D.C. Until a young man named Dr. Animo is a creator of all animals in the morning and at night. (Tempo music plays) Evil Monsters are attacking the city and we're the only ones who can stop them. Mutants by day, Mutants by night, even police can't stop them by this moment. ..... Now, Dr. Animo made us big, huge and strong Mutants. The Machine is broken. And We Live Again! (We see a Mutant Frog Hops inside a store, A Mutant Hamster growling and looking around the city to find a crime, A Mutant Cockatiel flying in the sky, Mutant Mammoth stomping everywhere in the museum, Mutant Tyrannosaurus eating plants and tree leaves, Mutant Seagull also flying in the sky, Mutant Bat sleeping inside a cave. Mutant Squid living under the sea in the ocean and Mutant Lepidopterrans running by speed and agility) We are the diffenders of the universe! We have been created by Dr. Animo! We are protectors of the humans! We are Mutant Animals!!! (Thunder claps from the dark clouds) Title: "Mutant Animals" "Created by Man Of Action" Woman: (Off Screen) This is the city of Washington B.C. Like any other people and mutant animals can't get along it was a terrible place with a criminal eliment. (Here inside the mayor's city hall where we see all the people in Washington B.C. is where our story begins) Mayor, we have an important announcement to make. Mayor: What is it, Doris? Doris: We wanted to respect about where Mutant Animals came from and where do they live in Washington D.C. or should I say Washington B.C. Mayor: Well then. I want them captured. As you know we people don't believe in Mutant Animals. Doris: We did sir, but some man named Dr. Animo is a scientist of making pets and animals so big and huge and strong. Mayor: Hmph. Mutant Animals. Everyone knows that they are a myth. They're instinked I tell ya. Doris: Mayor, don't you worry I will have the avenge of looking around the pet store where all the children suspect and buy other pets. Mayor: Of course. You will be at the pet store tonight. Doris: Thank you, sir. (Walks towards the exit and out the city hall. The scene cuts to the hotel building where Doris lives in her room in 9A. She's on her bed thinking in her head) The people I know even Dr. Animo thinks we should capture the Mutant Animals living large and powerful to the world. What could I do? If only someone could help me. (Wents to sleep on her bed. Later, a Giant Mutant Frog looks through her window and saw Doris sleeping then hops back to the pet store. Meanwhile, we cut to Dr. Animo inside a pet store) Dr. Animo: So, Humans think that Mutant Animals are a myth huh? Well we'll see about that. Go my beginner Mutant Animals show them what there made of. (Mutant Frog, Mutant Hamster, Mutant Bird, Mutant Mammoth and Mutant Tyrannosaurus go outside out of the pet store) And watch out for savage beast and monsters and police. Doris: Dr. Animo? (Comes inside the pet store) Dr. Animo: Well, Doris my girl. I trusted you would come inside the pet store for something hmm.? Doris: Yeah I was wondering about something. Do they sell Mutant Animals here at the pet store? Dr. Animo: Seriously, Yes, No or maybe. I usually use the machine to make animals mutants who are big huge and strong. Doris: That's what I'm about to say to you that they'd really exist. Dr. Animo: They're gonna stop those revenging beast and monsters everywhere as they are heroes of this town in Washington B.C. Doris: But the Mayor hates Mutant Animals and he always sends in chief a police to put em in cages. Do you think they'll be alright? Dr. Animo: Yes. (Suddenly, We hear a strange noise coming from outside) Doris: What was that? Dr. Animo: Let's go! (He and Doris moved out of the pet store and went outside. And saw something big and harry. It was the beast with big hair and shary teeth and fangs. And it has spikes on it's back) Beast: (Roars. Scratch attack on the building of pet store as the stone tumbles as it's about to hit Doris and Dr. Animo) Doris: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Doris and Dr. Animo who were about to be cursed by stones) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Just then a long tongue grabs Dr. Animo and Doris as it saved their lives and the stones from the pet store misses them. It was a Mutant Frog who'd saved them then he'd battled the ravage beast by kick it with his webbed feet and sending it flying into the air then the Mutant Frog spits Dr. Animo and Doris out of it's mouth and into his hands and puts them onto his back then hops back into the pet store. Mutant Frog put them down and Dr. Animo went back to it's research for making more Mutants) Mutant Frog: (To Doris) What are doing in our pet store? Doris: You can talk? But Mutant Animals don't talk. Do they? Mutant Frog: Answer the question! Doris: I was here to see Dr. Animo to see if he's here or not. When this beast attacked us before you saved my life. Mutant Frog: Is that it? Doris: Yes. And the mayor thinks if you would exist in day or at night. Mutant Frog: That explains everything. Doris: But what about the other mutants? (Just then, A Mutant Hamster, A Mutant Bird, A Mutant Mammoth and A Mutant Tyrannosaurus came inside the pet store right between the Mutant Frog) O----kay. Mutant Hamster: Hmmm. A real life human. How sweet. And it's female. Mutant Bird: I'd never seen a human this up close before in our life. Mutant Mammoth: Dude, who is she and what's she doing here? Mutant Tyrannosaurus: I hate humans. Me eat them! Doris: Whoa whoa whoa. All of you can talk too? How strange this pet store turned out to be. Mutant Hamster: (Sniffs his noise) Hmm, Bold hair, a dress, a sense of humor, Could it be...? Mutant Bird: So... What is you're name anyway? Doris: Me? Oh. Sorry. My name is Doris. I'm a woman. I live near that hotel next door. And you are...? Mutant Frog: We are the Mutant Animals. We live here at the pet store of Dr. Animo. I am a Mutant Frog the leader. I'm Dr. Animo's pet. Mutant Hamster: I am a Mutant Hamster. I'm big and strong. I can jump higher on everything. Mutant Bird: I am a Mutant Cockatiel. I can fly up into the sky carrying all the humans into my bird feet. Mutant Mammoth: I am a Mutant Mammoth. I'm big and I'm green. I'm the strongest exstinked animal in the world. And that's the Mutant Tyrannosaurus. He's a plant eating that hates humans. And a really evil animal. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: I don't speak human. Mutant Cockatiel: Welcome to you're new home..., Doris. Doris: You're telling me that you fight monsters and beast and crooks that the Mayor was talking about earlier? Mutant Frog: That's what we Mutant Animals do. Fight crime in the middle of the street. If you could just follow us and we'll show you around you could stay. (The Five Mutant Animals showed Doris around this pet store) Mutant Cockatiel: This is Dr. Animo's latest inventions. That's the Transmutator Dr. Animo just invented. It controls and makes other mutant animals. Mutant Hamster: That's the Mind Control Head Bands. When you put them on, You be able to give us Mutant Animals more strenght. Mutant Frog: And that's the T.V. Screen warning motior It shows us the one when ever there's trouble. Doris: Gee. No wonder Dr. Animo's amazed as a mad scientist. Mutant Cockatiel: So you think you'll like it here? Doris: I think so. You Mutant Animals really do trust me do you? Mutant Frog: Yes. But you have to promise we must keep this a secret between us. Doris: I promise. Mutant Mammoth: I'm starting to trust this human. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Hmph. Humans are nothing but trouble. Doris: Wait till I get to tell Dr. Animo about you guys. You're cool. (Suddenly the T.V. screen shows that the beast is back and it out to destroy the town of Washington B.C. as all the people scream and run for their lives) Mutant Frog: Trouble. Doris: Ohh. What was I suppose to do? Mutant Frog: Just hop onto my back. It'll be just like a ride in the amusement park. (Doris jumps up into his back. And Mutant Frog grabs the mind control helmet with his tongue) Okay Mutants, Let's show that beast who we are!! (The five Mutant Animals along with Doris moved out by going outside and out the pet store. The scene cuts to all the people in Washington B.C. at night time where all the people are taking a stroll on a sidewalk by crossing the street at 9:00 p.m. Suddenly they saw the ravage beast with fangs and teeth and all the people screamed and runs for their lives. The Beast roars as the scene fades to black. The scene fades back to all the people in Washington B.C. who are still running away from the Beast who roars. Suddenly, the Beast heard someone talking) Doris: You know you got some nerves you beast! But how can you now handle Doctor Animo's Mutants! (She makes the five Mutant Animals as their main enterance. First came the Mutant Frog hopping) Mutant Frog: One. (Next comes a Mutant Cockatiel flying and landing in the ground) Mutant Cockatiel: Two. (Next comes Mutant Hamster jumping and stomping by landing on the ground) Mutant Hamster: Three. (Next comes Mutant Mammoth charging and running in) Mutant Mammoth: Four. (And last comes a Mutant Tyranosaurus came stomping by) Mutant Tyranosaurus: Five. (The five Mutant Animals stand heroricly as Doris jumps in front of them) Doris: No matter how you destory the city you scare away the people. Beast: (Roars) Mutant Frog: Mutants, go! (The five Mutant Animals charged at the ravaging beast to take action. First Mutant Frog hops in towards the Beast by using his long tongue to grab him chews him and spits him out into the air) Now Mutant Cockatiel! (Mutant Cockatiel grabs the Beast with her mutant bird feet while in the air but the beast grabs one of her feathers as she drops him) Mutant Hamster: I've gotcha now! (Jumps up into the air and grabs the beast with his mutant paws as the beast grabs him back as the two are in the air and lands on the ground street) Mutant Mammoth: Stand back, Mutant Hamster! (Charges at the Beast and hits him with his tusks as the beast went into the air again) Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Raaaaah!! (Grabs the beast with his jaws and shakes him then splits him out and hits him with his tail by hitting the beast into the ground. But the beast stand back up and seeks his rage as it raises up) Mutant Cockatiel: Now what, Mutant Frog!? We need rage! Mutant Frog: Doris the machine give us full power! Doris: I'm on it. (Puts on her goggles and mind control helmets on and controls the five Mutant Animals giving them strenght and full power rage) Now then... attack! (The five Mutant Animals charges at the ravaging Beast by beating him up and sends him flying towards the Washington B.C. Jail) Sorry ravaging Beast. Jail is for you. Mutant Cockatiel: That was easy. Mutant Frog: Almost too easy. (Later, Dr. Animo came back outside towards the Mutant Animals) Dr. Animo: Ahh, well done My Mutants. That beast you'd destroyed was magnificent. Mutant Frog: I'm sure the police will know what happened once we return to our pet shop lair, Animo. Dr. Animo: Excellent. I wonder who made all this desturction. Mutant Frog: Well. Who ever they are, they're no match for the Mutant Animals. (The five Mutant Animals, Dr. Animo and Doris went back to the Pet Store shop lair as the scene cuts to the mysterious alien in the shadows who seeked the Mutant Animals while seeing through the globe) ???: Next time. My plans will succeed. And the Mutant Animals will pay. THE END Category:List of Episode Transcripts Category:List of season one transcripts